


Christmas Presents

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  What Jack wouldn't do to find out what his present is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment from time to time.
> 
> This was a challenge from zazajb. Her theme: festivities, her words for me were: ribbon, garland and tea pot, and her phrase for me was: If you're wondering where it's hidden.....don't.

  
 

Gwen decided to brighten up the hub, seeing as though it was getting near Christmas. She didn’t think Jack would mind. Well she hoped he wouldn’t. She and Rhys had decided to have a real tree this year so instead of throwing their artificial one away she’d brought it to work. She’d just finished decorating it when Ianto walked in.

“Hi Gwen, hey that looks great, what does Jack think?”  
  
“Erm, well, he hasn’t seen it yet. He was out when I got here. Any ideas where he is?”

“No, I’ve been out getting his present.”

 "Great what have you got him?”

“Well you know he collects old recording of musicals, well he’s been after the early recording of _Sunset Boulevard_ , and I’ve managed to find one.”

Brilliant! Who’s singing on it?”  
  
"Well it’s the original London cast recording from 1993 with Patti Lupone as Norma Desmond and Kevin Anderson as Joe Gillis.”

“Oh, right, yeah. You’ve lost me now Ianto, I have no idea what you’re talking about I hope that Jack knows.”

“Oh believe me Jack knows all about musicals. He’s always on the lookout for original cast recordings.” 

“Recordings of what Yan?” came the shout from across the hub.

Gwen and Ianto stopped talking and looked at Jack who had appeared in the hub.

“Where did you come from?” asked Gwen quickly. “I didn’t hear the roller door.”

“I didn’t come in that way, I wanted to see if you were talking about my Christmas presents.”

“We were talking about Tosh’s recordings of some of the rift activity of late. So nothing interesting.”

“Quick thinking there Ianto” whispered Gwen.

“Hey Gwen, that looks great. But where did it come from? I didn’t think we had anything in the stores here.”

“No, it’s an old one from my house. I thought it may brighten the hub up.”

“Thanks Gwen. I’ve been meaning to get one but never had time.”

The roller door opened and Tosh and Owen entered together giggling. Jack, Ianto and Gwen looked across at them with raised eyebrows.

“No, I don’t think Jack would mind, it would give him even more of an excuse to kiss Ianto.”

They stopped in their tracks as they realised their colleagues were listening to their conversation.

“What?” exclaimed Owen. “Have you never seen two work colleagues having a laugh before?”

“Well not the two of you for a long time!” whispered Jack. Gwen and Ianto stifled a giggle, knowing how Tosh felt about Owen. It was Christmas after all, maybe something would develop from their frivolity.

“What were you discussing that made you laugh and give me an excuse to kiss Ianto?”

Owen took his hand from behind his back and produced several bunches of mistletoe.

“Mmmmm that’s a brilliant idea, I could do with kissing Ianto more.” Grinned Jack.

Ianto blushed and went off to put the coffee on. Jack followed him into the kitchen and slid his arms around his waist kissing and nipping his neck in the process.

“I’m sorry Yan, I was only having a laugh with them. It’s good to see Owen and Tosh getting on so well and joking together. She still has a crush on him so maybe something will happen over the next few days.”

Ianto was softly moaning in reaction to Jack’s touch and his kisses.

“Yeah, I know. Mmmmm that’s nice, she deserves some fun. Mmmm don’t stop Jack, and you don’t need mistletoe to kiss me.”

“I know, but seeing you blush always has a positive effect on me.”

Ianto turned to face his lover and kissed him. Their tongues duelling for supremacy. The passion rising and they each felt their own and each others’ reaction straining against the fabric of their trousers.

Pulling apart for air, Ianto said “I really need to get the crew fed and watered otherwise they will not be fit for anything.”

Reluctantly Jack pulled away and was heading back down into the main part of the hub when Ianto shouted “Hey don’t go empty handed, here you can carry this, I only have one pair of hands.” 

He handed Jack the tea pot to carry as he took the tray with the coffee pot, mugs and Danish pastries on.

“Is that all you want me for? To carry your tea pot?”

“No Jack,” grinned Ianto with a wink. “I can think of plenty of things I want you for.”

With Jack at a disadvantage, Ianto grabbed his Captain’s backside and left Jack wanting more.

“Yan, come back, I want you NOW!”

“You’ll have to wait until later, the crew need watering.”

With that Ianto was gone leaving Jack speechless.

Back with the others, the two of them found Tosh up a ladder with Owen holding it steady whilst she hung a tinsel garland around the work area. 

“I see chivalry is dead then.” Laughed Jack “Owen, you’re supposed to be a gentleman, shouldn’t you be the one up the ladder?”

“Hey, Tosh volunteered, so who am I to argue?”  
  
They all looked at him and raised their eyebrows.

The rest of the day passed off virtually uneventful. They only had one call from the public of a sighting of weevils in the bay area. They were quickly dispersed of and they were all sat in the conference room when a thought occurred to Jack. 

“Hey Yan, have you got my present yet?”

“I may have, I may not have.” 

“Please, tell me.” He knew the puppy dog eyes would get to his young lover.

“No Jack, I’m not telling you anything.”

The others looked at the two of them and smiled. They were used to these exchanges now. They got up and left the two of them to sort things out.

“Please.... I’ll tell you what I’ve got you!”

“No, not even with that look, I’m not going to give it away. You can plead all day and you still won’t get anything from me.”

Jack got up and stood behind Ianto’s chair. Putting his hand on his shoulders he turned him around to face him. Kneeling down in front of Ianto, Jack began kissing him.

“It’s.... not.... going to.... work.... even if.... mmmmm.”

“I love you, and want you now.”

“N.... no..... I’m still not going to tell you.” 

Jack kissed Ianto again then moved to his right ear, nipping the lobe. He slowly moved down to his neck nipping and kissing as he made his way across to the other ear. Reaching it he gave it equal attention. 

A soft moan escaped Ianto’s lips, “I want you.”

“Mmmmm I want you too, but I need to get rid of the others.”

“No time, please take me now, they’re busy.”

Jack slowly undid Ianto’s red silk tie and placed it on the conference table. Moving to his waistcoat buttons and then to his black shirt, the buttons were opened in record time. Moving down, Jack kissed and nipped each part of Ianto’s bare flesh. Reaching his now hard nipples he teased first the right one then moved across to the left. Each time the moan escaping Ianto’s lips became louder.

Ianto balled his fist in Jack’s hair. “Can’t hold on much longer..... please.... Jack!”

Jack found the zip of his young Welshman’s trousers and released the straining on the fabric. He took Ianto into his mouth, teasing, sucking and nipping as he moved up and down its length.

Ianto tried to stifle a cry but couldn’t stop himself. “Jack, going.... to.... come... please.... don’t.... stop!” 

With a cry of “I love you!” Ianto exploded, Jack felt the shudders as Ianto brought his breathing back to near normal.

“Kiss me cariad, I love you so much.”

Jack released Ianto from his mouth but not before he had nipped him as he made his way up.

Kissing Ianto, Jack said “I think I deserve part of my Christmas present now don’t you?”

“Mmmmm, yeah, I believe you do.”

Jack stood up and was going to pull Ianto up but was stopped. “No, sit on the conference table.”

Jack did as he was told. Ianto stood and kissed his Captain. Taking Jack’s braces from his shoulders Ianto continued kissing him. Biting his lips as he did so, Jack moaned and pulled his lover closer, grinding their hips together. Undoing the buttons on the light blue shirt was his next job. Still kissing Jack, Ianto removed the shirt. Pulling the t-shirt over his head, Ianto touched the bare flesh and Jack shuddered at his touch. Kissing his Captain at the point where he neck met his shoulder, Ianto could feel his lovers’ body heating up. Moving down the front of Jack he nipped the flesh as he went. Reaching the hard nub of his right nipple he licked it and nipped it whilst pulling on the other with his finger and thumb. The moans from Jack made Ianto hard again. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this man to love and he knew how much Jack loved him.

“I want you Yan....please”

“Be patient cariad, I haven’t finished unwrapping my present yet!”

Moving down the front of Jack, kissing and sucking on his torso, Ianto moved to undo the trousers and release the hardness that was straining against them. As the zip opened Jack gave a whimper and balled his fists into Ianto’s hair. Ianto took Jack into his mouth and with flicks of his tongue, like a butterfly dancing on a flower, he moved up and down its length.

“mmmmm....Yan....please....need...to have....you.”

 Ianto continued to suck and nip on his lover. Slowly at first then faster. He sucked until his cheeks hollowed.

“Yan....going....to....”

Jack didn’t get to say anything else as with a cry of ecstasy he exploded. Ianto continued to work his way up the length as Jack tried to bring his breathing back to near normal.

“Kiss me Yan, need to taste you.”

Ianto released Jack from his mouth and kissed him, tasting himself on his Captains lips.

“I want to finish unwrapping my present, let’s leave the others having their coffee and go down to my, sorry our room.”

“Sounds good, but what do we tell them?”

“They can have their presents and relax. Nothing is really happening today.”

Jack tidied himself up as they made their way down to their room. Jack went to seek out the others.

They looked and smiled as Jack found them. They noticed that he was flushed and his shirt was still undone.

“I see the tea boy’s had his present already!”

“Not quite, I’m just going to give him it now. But before then you can have yours.” 

Jack handed each of them a box wrapped neatly with ribbon and a bow on the top.

“When you’ve opened them, relax, you’ve worked hard this year. We’ll just be in our room. If anything comes through the rift just shout, we’ll come running.” 

“Thanks Jack.” They all said together.

“I see tea boy’s going to get his present now then”

Gwen hit Owen “they don’t ask about your sex life, so leave them alone, it’s Christmas.”

Tosh just looked at Owen, smiled, blushed and went off to her work station.

Jack found Ianto sat on the bed, and he smiled when he saw Jack descending the ladder. 

“What are you smiling at?”

“Oh, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. I love you Jack.” 

“Come here,” whispered Jack as he pulled Ianto to a standing position. “You are my Christmas, birthday and any other present you wish to be. I am so lucky to have you. I love you so much, it hurts when you’re not here.” 

Ianto quietened Jack with a soft but passionate kiss. In unison they undid each other’s clothing and before very long they were both naked.

Sinking down onto the bed they explored each other with soft, sensual, feather light touches. Jack kissed Ianto lightly nipping the Welshman’s bottom lip. Moaning, Ianto stroked Jack’s toned body, finding hard nipples he gently tugged on each one.

“Want you inside me Yan, please.”

Ianto reached over to the bedside cabinet and found the lube that was constantly there. Applying it to his fingers he turned Jack onto his back, kissing every inch of him. Ianto inserted one finger, slowly drawing the mewling from Jack he loved so much, causing his own body to react in the same way. He inserted a second finger and reached up for that magic spot as he kissed and nipped Jack’s erection.

“Want....you....inside....now” 

“Soon cariad. I haven’t finished yet.”

Pushing Jack’s knees up Ianto took him into his mouth again sucking slowly but firmly.

“Can’t hold on much longer.”

Ianto removed his fingers and moving up his body pushed himself inside his lover. 

Looking into his gorgeous Welshman’s eyes Jack whispered “I love you Ianto...you are so good for me.”

“Don’t talk, just enjoy cariad.”

With his movements becoming faster and harder and his hand around Jack’s erection they came together with a scream that their colleagues would have heard. 

Slowing down, allowing their breathing and shudders to regain some normality Jack said “You are the best thing that has happened to me, I couldn’t believe it when you said yes to me.”

“Sshh, don’t talk. I want you inside me now, please Jack.” 

For the next hour Jack gave Ianto part of his Christmas present. 

Lying with their arms around one another Ianto kissed Jack.

“Merry Christmas cariad.”

“Merry Christmas Ianto, but what is it that you’ve got for me?”

“I’m not telling, you’ll have to wait till the others have gone home. I want it to be just us.”

“Please.......”

“No Jack, that’s not going to work either.”

“But....” 

“No buts... unless it’s yours. I’m still not going to give you it, and if you’re wondering where it’s hidden.....don’t.”

Ianto kissed Jack before he could say anything else, and wrapping his arms and legs tighter around his Captain, they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

End

 


End file.
